There exist a number of guards for outboard motors and the lower units of inboard/outboard engines that disclose a variety of means to keep its spinning propeller(s) from coming in contact with objects in the water (like swimmers or debris), and even sub-aquatic features (like rocks and shoals). Typically a wire basket arrangement fixed to the lower portion of the motor enshrouds the propeller. A good example of such a guard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,042 attributed to Quiggins entitled Propeller Guard (hereinafter Quiggins '042). Additional examples are U.S. Pat. No. 5,44,346 attributed to Griffin entitled Driveshaft Housing Attachment (hereinafter Griffin '346); U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,634 attributed to Kearns entitled Flow Control Device and Protector Device For An Outboard Motor (hereinafter Kearns '634); U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,516 attributed to Balius entitled Propeller Guard (hereinafter Balius '516); U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,984 attributed to Kappas entitled Outboard Motor and Weed Guard Therefore (hereinafter Kappas '984); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,033 attributed to Porter et al entitled Weed Guard for Trolling Motors (hereinafter Porter '033).
Other propeller guards incorporate a cutter to cleave debris into smaller portions that are in turn deflected away from the spinning propeller by a plurality of fingers. A good example of such a guard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,842 attributed to Arado entitled Combined Cutter, Distributor and protector for Outboard Motors (hereinafter Arado '842).
Protecting the propeller is also achieved by fitting a striker up flow of the outboard motor's lower unit. When debris or a submerged obstruction comes in contact with the striker, the lower unit is temporarily pivoted up thereby removing the spinning propeller from the debris or obstruction. Such examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,673 attributed to Leroux entitled Outboard Motor Protection Apparatus (hereinafter Leroux '673) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,977 attributed to Dinkowitz et al entitled Boat Propeller Sled (hereinafter Dinkowitz '977); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,565 attributed to Jacobson entitled Lower Unit Guard (hereinafter Jacobson '565). All of the propeller guards disclosed above do not provide any protection for the motor's water intake(s) from debris.
The typical water intake for an outboard motor is fitted with a screen, strainer or grate to keep waterborne debris from being ingested by the motor's water pump. However, debris can become clogged or lodged in such a screen or strainer, which in turn reduces the flow of cooling water to the motor. Reducing the flow of cooling water can reduce the work life of or at least increase the wear and tear on the motor.
Aside from screens and strainers, a variety of rods or fins positioned over or in the water inlet have been used to prevent clogging of the strainer (if fitted) or the inlet itself. The rods or fins are positioned over (or in the inlet) in such a manner to deflect debris away from an inlet as water flows around the rods or fins. Examples of such arrangement are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,733 attributed to Engel for an Inlet Screen (hereinafter Engel '733); U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,177 attributed to Thornburg et al for a Water Jet Propulsion Apparatus (hereinafter Thornburg '177); U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,165 attributed to Weber et al for Grass and Debris Exclusion Plate for Marine Jet Pumps (hereinafter Weber '165); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,941 attributed to Chartier for Marine Jet Drive Weed Grate (hereinafter Chartier '941). Each of these devices obstructs the intake not unlike the debris it attempts to clear. Such obstructing debris deflectors require a larger inlet opening for new construction. Such obstructing debris deflectors fitted on existing water inlets restrict water flow causing reduced cooling and increased motor wear. Furthermore, such obstructing deflectors require a custom fit into or over the inlet in order to work properly.
In view of the above described deficiencies and issues associated with existing deflectors, the present invention has been developed to alleviate these drawbacks and provide further benefits to the user. These enhancements and benefits are described in greater detail herein below with respect to several alternative embodiments of the present invention.